<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving In To You by Autumn_Ignited, SailUncharted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953819">Giving In To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Ignited/pseuds/Autumn_Ignited'>Autumn_Ignited</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/pseuds/SailUncharted'>SailUncharted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Ignited/pseuds/Autumn_Ignited, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/pseuds/SailUncharted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s pretty much an act now, think later kinda guy, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t times when he wants someone else to take the lead. </p><p> </p><p>For Luscena, who asked for: possessive power sub Lance, blindfolded Keith, safe words and Lance choking Keith as he rides him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puddles and Coals: One Shots for our Lovelies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving In To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscena/gifts">Luscena</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith shifted anxiously outside their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before - far from it, actually, since that first time they’d opened up about how much they wanted it - but it still set his nerves on fire. There was something about the way Lance changed on these days, the way his senses snapped into high focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>High focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And every time, Keith had melted like butter, keen to please and be rewarded for doing whatever Lance demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fiddled with his keys, the jingling metal of them a physical manifestation of his nerves. Though it may not have been their first time going down this road, today was special. He’d completely redecorated for this. They’d spoken plenty of times about making their room an intimate space for themselves. Lance just hadn’t wanted to put in the money, saying that they didn’t need anything too fancy, maybe just a change in colors and a few decorations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had ignored him. He knew Lance had been eyeing this bed set online for months as he bemoaned the price. So Keith had worked overtime to afford it, and then set everything up this morning before leaving for work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covered in silk and tulle, the room was equipped with everything a dom could wish for and more, but instead of the utilitarian style of their old Ikea-inspired room, it was soft, sweet, and comfortable. Exactly the kind of place Lance could tear him apart touch after loving touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already half hard thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart pounding against his chest, Keith stepped through the doors. The apartment was normal, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of fucking course it was. The clock ticked in the kitchen. He passed their couch with the piles of clean clothes that still hadn’t been put away, the dishes in the sink from breakfast, and Lance’s Switch slowly dying on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith put it on its charger and dumped his work bag next to the laundry pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, so good. Now he just had to enter their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance had been right. Since changing it into something </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the entire vibe of that side of the house had shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith opened the door, the click of the latch now the loudest sound he’d ever heard apart from his own pulse roaring blood in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the smell that hit him first: sandalwood, leather, and silk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was gorgeous, and worth every penny. Like the personal chambers of a King. Keith immediately felt overdressed and too casual all at once. A part of him couldn’t believe that he’d done this on his own this morning, that he’d actually been able to hide it from Lance and play all the packages off as just ‘stuff for Shiro.’ And if Lance actually had caught on, he’d done a bang-up job of just shrugging and moving along, but damn did Keith hope he’d pulled this off. There was nothing his boyfriend loved more than a good surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head to snap himself back to the present. Lance would be there soon and he needed to be ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging off his jacket and boots, he padded across the room to the adjacent bathroom. Lance always expected him to be prepared beforehand. It was easier for them to get in the right headspace and Keith preferred being alone, amping himself up for Lance’s arrival. Enjoying the look on his face when he opened the door to find Keith leaking cum with his cock hard and ready to bounce on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy to find someone who wanted a sub to fuck them. Usually doms liked their subs pliant under them as they fucked into their tight hole. Keith, though...while he enjoyed getting fucked out, he never felt so controlled than when he was buried deep inside an ass. It was like the other person had all of him, could do anything they wanted. They were in full control of his pleasure and Keith needed to be grounded. Needed someone to let him know it was alright, that he’d be okay, even if he wasn’t in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance did that to him. It was more than that, even. Lance did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, for them both, and Keith knew good and well that even if Lance hadn’t shared his proclivities, he’d still do it out of love, and that was the most heady part of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith set out a rope and the blindfold on their bed as well as some handcuffs and a gag. Lance could pick what he wanted. That was half the excitement; the thrill of what Lance, ever creative and unpredictable, would do to him tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all the toys were set, Keith lay down on the soft sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silk was almost too soft against his skin, sliding around him with every movement. He imagined it was Lance caressing him, trailing his fingers down Keith's arms and legs, inside his thighs and over his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely naked, he daydreamed about what Lance was about to do to him. He could feel the restraints creaking as he strained against them, the blindfold heightening his other senses. The gift of power being given completely over to someone else made his cock twitch in his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he stroked himself. He wasn’t trying to seek pleasure; that was Lance’s - and only Lance’s - to give. There were perfunctory, methodical strokes delivered robotically to bring himself to full girth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean his mind wasn’t toying with fantasy, with the forbidden, with the sharp, confident look in ice blue eyes right before Lance cracked his hand against the fat of his ass before soothing the sting with his palm. Keith stroked his neck, rough fingers grazing across the fragile skin. It was nothing like Lance’s soft touch; still, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have those long, thin fingers wrap around him and cut off his air just enough to turn his orgasm into an explosion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance rarely did anything more than bind him, and even that Keith had to beg for. It’d taken weeks to convince Lance that he very much wanted this and no, it wasn’t abuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his cock, red and swollen. When he let go, it thunked against his stomach, spilling a bead of precum across his abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still. The last time they were together, Lance’s fingers had clenched down around his neck as he came. Nothing near hard enough for it to do what he needed it to do, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>grip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, to be so controlled, to let himself go so fully without having to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ultimate sign of trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to give that to Lance. The question was, would Lance finally accept? Trust that Keith trusted him, that he wanted to show in action what he could never express in words? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was too lost in his own thoughts to hear the keys jingle in the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Lance found him, spread out on the sheets, hot with pleasure, and doing his best to stay hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance whistled low. “What’s all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Keith murmured, voice rough. He wondered if Lance understood everything he meant by those two sandpaper words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a good boy,” Lance purred from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s cock twitched at Lance’s voice like Pavlov's dog to a bell. “I’ve been waiting almost twenty minutes,” Keith complained, but it came out a little too needy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smirked and dropped his gym duffle as he approached the bed. “And you’ve done such a good job for me. Stay there and don’t move, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffling a whine, Keith fisted the sheets as Lance walked to the bathroom. His gait was off,  which only meant one thing; that he was already prepped and ready to slam down onto Keith’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he prepped himself after going to the gym, or did he work out with the plug in, thinking about how he was going to ride Keith into the bed the whole time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had to clutch his cock to keep from coming at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which only made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wait. He wanted Lance. He wanted Lance all around him,  demanding, greedy, and only giving Keith whatever he managed to earn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was akin to being cared for, and when it came to sex, Keith needed all of the care he could get. Sex didn’t come easy for him, there was too much vulnerability involved, but Lance’s firm hands and sturdy grip always set him at ease. Keith never felt like he was drowning in his own emotions, or like he’d been tossed overboard in a storm when Lance was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every caress and command grounded Keith and put him firmly in the moment. Lance kept him present and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so lost in his thoughts, twisting the silk between his fingers, that he didn’t even notice that Lance had returned from the bathroom and was laying next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith started when he realized Lance was smiling down at him, smooth chest crimping with his muscles as he bent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreaming of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting. That was his cue. Whatever he wanted, that’s what he needed to answer with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, I was dreaming about you tying me up and blindfolding me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance hummed as he brushed Keith’s hair from his eyes. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith swallowed. Would Lance even say yes? “Uh, and breath play. Erotic asphyxiation.” The hand caressing him paused and Keith fumbled under those steel blue eyes. “Th-the thing I sent you the link about. Is it... can we - nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed, his hand continuing to comb through Keith’s hair. “I read about it, but we haven't practiced. Are you sure you wanna try it tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded emphatically, throwing Lance’s hand off. “Please. If it's you, then I want it. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lance said, leaning in to brush a kiss across his forehead. “But you have to be vocal. WIth your words and your body. Tap my thigh if you need me to stop and can’t use your voice, say ‘red’ if you can. And to slow down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow, I know. I got this, don't worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s smile was back. “I never do with you. You’re always so reliable. Now, I have something in my ass, love, can you take it out for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance flipped around, presenting his plump ass to Keith. Nestled inside, between the cheeks, was a blue gem in the shape of a heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith gripped those perfect asscheeks for stability as he leaned in. Licking around the plug, he paid extra close attention to the sensitive skin there, kissing and nipping and making sure Lance knew exactly how excited he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his teeth, he pulled the plug out slowly. The corners of the gem bit into the inside gums of his teeth as he tugged. It slipped out easier than he thought it would, leaving no doubt in his mind that Lance had worn it through his entire gym routine now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Lance cooed, silky as their sheets. “You’re doing so well today, I think you deserve a reward.” He turned around and sat up on his knees, straddling Keith. The position put the tip of his cock right in Keith’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith had been born in America, so of course he’d been circumcised. He’d never much thought about it, but Lance had mourned the loss of his foreskin dramatically, and looking at the way Lance’s semi-hard cock peeked out of its sheath, Keith might agree with that drama. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s favorite thing to do, hands down, period, was to watch that perfect dick grow to full hardness as the foreskin pulled away from the head. He was addicted to the sight. And the smell. And the taste. Who was he ever fucking kidding, everything about Lance begged to be worshipped, fondled, and sucked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Lance hummed as he looked over Keith’s assortment of toys. “You can play with me while I tie you up since you’ve been so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Keith said, trying to swallow down his enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance picked up the rope and the handcuffs, stroking them and checking their strength. Keith took the opportunity to wrap his hands around the warmth of Lance’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foreskin was so soft. Keith’s eyes fluttered as it gilded over the head and back down. Lance’s dick was still a little soft, so it wasn’t all that easy, but it was still so much more fun than playing with himself ever was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward as Lance grabbed the eye mask for inspection. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith slipped his tongue under the skin, tasting inside and back down. Lance’s cock swelled under his mouth as he licked and sucked on the head, obsessed with the skin that grew tighter and tighter as more of the length was revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands,” Lance ordered, holding up the rope with the mask dangling from his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith pressed his wrists together and watched, lids hooded, as Lance tied him up with practiced ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the last sight he had to carry him as the mask slipped over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut off and bound. Completely and totally at Lance’s will. His cock twitched and he bucked slightly into the air because </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His muscles relaxed, and he took a moment to simply melt into the warmth of it all - the silk of the sheets, the safety of Lance’s surety and affection. Then, before he knew what was happening, Lance was slipping down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wet with lube, but still so tight despite the prep. It wasn’t his fault, Lance had once argued in his defense, that Keith was huge. Most toys paled in comparison, and if he wanted to really ride that dick, he had to be purposeful and thorough. Even then, it was an impossibly, deliciously snug fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined himself filling Lance up, the head of his cock pressing against Lance’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith bit his lip to keep from crying out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance went slow, rocking in circles as he spiraled up and down on Keith’s cock like a dildo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re doing so good, Keith. I’m so full, can you feel it?” Lance slammed down as he picked up the pace. “Can you feel the way I’m holding you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lance, you’re all around me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every bounce had Keith’s nerves on fire. All he wanted to do was grip Lance’s thighs and help him to slam down on his cock. But he couldn’t. Lance pinned Keith’s bound wrists above his head as he whispered just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith was in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrust after thrust, Lance moaned. The sound was as sweet as honey and as dark as chocolate to Keith’s frazzled brain. Every word of encouragement that poured from Lance’s lips went straight to his belly, and he felt the muscles there clenching with each hot breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how beautiful you are, tied up and all mine. You’re so needy when you’re like this, I can already feel your cum leaking out of you. So eager to paint me from the inside, aren’t you, sweet boy? But you don’t get to come yet, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith groaned. All he wanted to do was to see the way Lance looked while bouncing on his dick, cock hard as it strained against his foreskin. He wanted to see the sweat drip down his chest and the red flush of his cheeks, the way his beautiful brown hair plastered itself to his forehead in perfect little curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Keith begged, “I want to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t come, I’ll take it off. But you have to promise me you won’t come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a trap, a trap with a decadent cake inside its snare. If Keith came, he wouldn’t get to see Lance as his orgasm stained his belly, head thrown back and filled to bursting with Keith’s cock. All he had to do was hold back, grit his teeth to keep from blowing his load at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was sure Lance wasn’t going to make it easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I - I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” was the only warning he got before Lance increased his pace, making Keith see stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance slammed down on his dick, and with every thrust he cried out in that honeysweet, dusky voice. All that pleasure, that was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing. Lance was taking it from him and not letting Keith have any. Lance had him all tied up in every possible meaning of the term. Completely his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, sweetheart. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock, all mine. God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My cock feels so good inside me,” Lance said, breathless and rhythmic as he bounced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he meant Keith’s cock, not his own. Keith was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his to ride and his to draw pleasure from. His to use to come. All Keith was allowed to do was to lie there and belong to him, and that only made everything seem more vibrant, more intense, through his restrained body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I’m yours. Please, Lance, I’m yours.” Behind the mask, the only thing he could do was smell the sex in the air and twitch at the occasional, unexpected touches from Lance. A passing whiff of strawberry shampoo, a tickle of fingers up his side, a kiss to his forehead, cheek, and mouth. It was heady and perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Keith was greedy. He wanted all of Lance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he half-sobbed, and he knew that Lance understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything slowed to a more moderate pace. Keith had survived. Lance was going to be so proud of him. The curling in his stomach warned that he’d almost come, but ‘almost’ was allowed - desired, in fact. Holding off on an “almost” showed his dedication to being the good boy Lance needed. He’d listened and obeyed, and good behavior was always rewarded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mask slipped off his eyes and was followed by kisses. “You’re doing so good, baby,” Lance murmured against his sweaty forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lance, how are you so beautiful?” Keith asked, slipping out of the moment and forgetting where he was as soon as those bright blue eyes hit his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smirked and leaned back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was putting on a show now, legs spread wide so Keith could watch his cock bounce. So he could see himself slip in and out of Lance’s impossibly tight, puffy hole. So he could watch Lance control him and bring him to orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s skin practically glittered in the low light. Sweat looked good on him, whether from summer or sex. It didn’t matter; he always wore it well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still tied up, Keith couldn’t touch. But he could at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Keith thought Lance had forgotten about his request, Lance slipped almost completely off his cock. Only the head was still buried in Lance’s slick hole as he whispered in Keith’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tap my thigh if you can’t talk and I’ll stop, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was, he was so very ready to fill Lance until they were both screaming, to have Lance take complete and absolute control of him. Of his body and his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was light at first, just a caress of his neck. Then, as Lance slipped down Keith's cock, it tightened. Half cutting off his air flow, Lance smiled as he began his ruthless pace again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith could still breathe. He had no idea how Lance was already so good at this, cutting off just enough to make his stomach twist, when it was their first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance must’ve practiced on himself, Keith realized with a jolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of Lance touching himself as he practiced cutting off his own air, face red and dick drooling, was the last snapping thread of Keith’s grasp on reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he didn’t need to wait any longer. Above him, Lance shivered and gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna come, baby,” Lance managed to warn. “All over your cock, that’s it, be good and take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith could feel the moment Lance’s orgasm rocked through him. He rocked down hard on Keith's cock, bouncing in small, needy jerks to hit his prostate as he spilled onto Keith’s belly with a groan. The tightness of his hole rippled and constricted further, and his hold on Keith’s throat tightened until his vision started to swim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he was gonna come. There was no way, he’d tried, he really had, but he couldn’t - he needed - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still panting, Lance leaned in and kissed the tip of Keith’s nose. “Let go, baby,” he soothed. “Come with me. That’s it. Let yourself go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith let go. Let himself fall completely into Lance, safe in the knowledge that he’d be caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own orgasm was a blaze, nothing short of a million fireworks lighting up in his head and sparkling down his spine as he burst. Ribbon after ribbon of cum shot over his chest as his dick throbbed inside Lance’s heat and he gasped under Lance’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ecstasy, pure and simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was everything Keith had hoped it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pure love in the form of trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s grip loosened and massaged soft circles onto his abused neck as Keith came down from his high. He blinked his eyes open to find Lance gazing at him, soft and sleepy and adoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that alright, baby? Were you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was perfect.” Keith grinned, crooked and dopey. “Just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance snorted, peppering Keith with kisses on his neck and lips and across his face. “You’re a cheesy, ridiculous dork, but I love you. Even if you are a little wild sometimes. With the requests </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the spending. Seriously, I know how much this all cost. You must’ve sold a kidney or something, because this is just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s smile softened as he put a finger to Lance’s lips. “Good thing I have you to tame me, then, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>